Makoto
Ishana's father (or Makoto) is a minor character appearing in the Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu series as the Leader of Rebun Island's pack. As such, he's an immediate ally to the Rishiri Island packs. However, his love for his family, and the negative reactions he always get whenever one of his family members, especially his own wife and children, dies, may cause some unneeded strains to the Rishiri-Rebun packs' relationship. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Arata's story While it's currently unknown exactly how he came to power, Makoto first made a very brief appearance trying to speak with the newly made leader of the Rishiri Island pack, Arata. Originally wanting to congratulate the Ainu dog on his new post, Makoto was immediately baffled by the other's blandness and boring outlook about his new role. However, he chose not to bring it up due to the uncomfortable feeling of being watched by others, and leaves almost immediately thereafter. Makoto is only given a very brief mentioning by Arata, who, after receiving news about the American Akita having sired a "very beautiful" daughter, brings up about a nasty plan of forcing the other into accepting a bethrothal of him and this girl. When Makoto, who'd recently heard some less pleasant rumors about Arata's womanising behavior that includes killing off any female's beloveds in order to make them his for a short period of time, receives this invitation from one of the Ainu dog's messengers, the Akita had gone into a blinding rage and killed the messenger; according to another messenger who'd managed to survive from the onslaught, Makoto had even gone as far as calling out on a possible end of the friendly alliance between the two packs and going into war so he could personally wipe out the entire pack. Vučko's story When a plague starts to affect the rest of his pack, Makoto is unable to attend the usual ceremony of the Rebun and Ibaraki packs going to congratulate the newly made Leaders of Rishiri Island, which in turns causes some strains to the relationship between the two packs. When his wife and one of their pups becomes two of the latest victims to this plague, Makoto is eventually forced into making the very hard decision of handing the rest of his children, Ishana and two more, to Rishiri Island - both in order to calm down some of the unintended tensions between the two packs caused by his unwillingness to attend the ceremony, and to make sure that neither would face the same fate as their late mother and sibling. When receiving rumors about Vučko trying to hit it off with two of his daughters, Makoto flies into another rage and make demands of wanting all three of his children back. When Ishana, having taken on the full resonsibilities as the medical dog of the Rishiri Island pack, refuses to come along, the American Akita is horrified, but is eventually forced to relent when the female demands him to stop asking for her return. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Making his first true reappearance into the series, Makoto is first reintroduced welcoming both Ishana (who offers him a half-hearted embrace) and Allen, briefly mistaking the younger white dog for a female before finally getting a completely different information knocked into him during one of Allen's anger issues. When Ishana explains to her father about the fact that the other has unwillingly picked up on the controversial Berserk Fury Mode, Makoto immediately offers to help as much as he can in training the white Labrador in quenching it as much as possible. Exactly what kind of training it involved is currently unknown, as neither Allen nor Ishana wanted to go into any further detail. While he doesn't make much of an appearance in this story arc after that, Makoto is still often mentioned a bit passively whenever Ishana is involved somehow. However, it has been known that Badaq, despite being regarded as the strongest dog on Rishiri Island and obviously a lot younger than Makoto, was actually very much afraid of the American Akita; after he'd seemingly raped Ishana, the Rottweiler had gone into a panic attack due to this particular fear of the elder. Had Badaq not been so horribly afraid of the other's reaction when (or if) he found out about him having laid one paw upon his daughter, the Rottweiler would've never run away and temporarily gotten captured. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part II After things had seemingly calmed down after the overthrowing of Misha and Allen's brief defection to the cannibals, Makoto makes another reappearance when Fallon decides to visit Makoto on Rebun Island after the ceremony. Expecting some good news, especially about the possible whereabouts of his daughter and the pups she'd sired with Badaq, the American Akita is excited to finally hear something a bit more positive. Sadly, whatever good mood he had turned sour when Fallon gave him a fully detailed report on his daughter and grandchildren's fates. He snapped, and in his anger he attempts to take Fallon's life, but is stopped by both Helena and Yuri. Still ruled by his anger and grief at losing his daughter, Makoto breaks off any of the political and cultural ties the two packs had, much to the shock of the three younger dogs. Throughout the entire next year, Fallon was trying her hardest in regaining any of the good relations the two packs had, but each time Makoto simply refused to have any talks with the female. That is, until his son started to show interest in the female. Knowing that Fallon was in a relationship with another female, and wanting to give her a taste of what it feels like to lose the people you held so dear to your heart, Makoto would only agree if Fallon would agree to become his son's bride. Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Males Category:Minor characters